


For The Night

by 1JettaPug



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Neediness, Open Relationships, Porn, Rock Stars, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “Stay with me?”Tommy asked with this sweet, hopeless romantic voice, and it was that same voice that he knew would get him his way. His answer was already there, lying there with him on his bed-- and there was honestly no place Mick would rather be.





	For The Night

“Stay with me?”

Tommy asked with this sweet, hopeless romantic voice, and it was that same voice that he knew would get him his way. His answer was already there, lying there with him on his bed-- and there was honestly no place Mick would rather be.

He wasn’t expected anywhere else. Wasn’t wanted anywhere else right now except in the arms of the young drummer. And he honestly did not want to be anywhere else right now.

All he wanted to do was experience the moment with Tommy. Legs tangled together below the duvet with Tommy’s fingers tracing circles onto his bare chest, and Mick swears he almost falls in love all over again.

“I have to go now,”

Tommy pouted.

“Baby boy… Don’t give me that look.”

“Don’t leave me tonight.”

Tommy propped himself up beside him, and Mick had to take the moment to admire his long, naked body. His hand reached out to brush his fingers against Tommy’s cheek, and the guitarist smiled at him.

“Don’t leave me lonely.”

“I don’t. I don’t mean to. I just have my own apartment to...” Mick said, trailing off as he noticed something- something that had him growling in a second. How the hell hadn’t he seen them before? Right there- just right there on the whole left side of his neck was a huge hickey that Mick knew he did not give him. His hand dropped to it, fingers dancing over it gently as he looked at it.

“Nikki?” he asked him, already knowing the answer.

Tommy gave a little shrug. The lanky drummer sat up a bit straighter and caught Mick’s hand, squeezing it lightly but lovingly. “He gets really horny… I get really horny… You know how it is, baby…”

“I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes…” Mick grumbled. His tone wasn’t angry, but he couldn’t hide his little bit of jealousy.

“Does it matter?”

“No. No… Maybe?” Mick sighed, trying not to show his bitterness. “I know how you two feel about each other…”

“It’s more for fun, though… Nikki knows that-- I know that, too.” Tommy told him, leaning down to nuzzle against his lover. “You know us… You know _us,_ baby.”

“We’re serious,” Mick murmured, “I know. Trust me, I know.”

“So stay,”

“Tommy…” God, why was he even trying to fight this anymore?

“Stay,”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“Kiss me,” Tommy demanded softly. Mick looked up at him and grinned, bending to kiss his lips. Their kiss was just a little bit sloppy, but it was exactly what Tommy was looking for. At that moment, Mick groaned and turned him back over. His pleading was more than enough to get Mick to start their third round, start back up his movement, thrusting deep inside of Tommy. God damn him, his back was going to be so stiff and killing him in the morning, but that mattered little to him as Tommy moaned loudly against his dirt bedsheets. The drummer’s voice only got louder as he felt Mick’s grip on his hips tighten as the pace quickened.

“ _Ohhhh…!_ Oh, fuck me,” Tommy groaned, then squealed when Mick flipped him back over and crushed their lips together. His cries were muffled against his lips, and Mick nipped at his top lip sharply, and Tommy gasped. He soothed his baby’s bite with a gentle swipe of his tongue.

“Tell me how badly you want me to make you come,” Mick’s words were low in his ear, his hot breath tickling his neck.

“Ah _hh, haa_ h, a _hah_ h, ha _ah, Mick…!_ Mick, Mick, _Mick!_ Please! So bad! Please, _Mick! Soooo, so bad!_ ” Tommy whimpered desperately, his hands flexing on Mick’s shoulders as gently as he could.

“I know, baby boy. Oh, trust me, _I know,_ ”

Mick’s hips pushed forward against Tommy’s, desperately reaching for his orgasm. The guitarist’s lips fluttered across his precious lover’s forehead, kissing him twice before whispering out to him,

“I need to come, too...!” Mick’s rough voice was even more ragged than usual, and Tommy’s hips jerked up against him. Mick’s face contorted slightly as he groaned, feeling his younger partner continue to thrust up against him. Tommy was no better below him. His cries had gotten loud enough that Nikki was now slamming his fist against the wall, yelling at them to shut the fuck up! He was trying to sleep! Sure, he was trying to sleep, but Tommy was chasing release, and nothing was going to stop him. His chest tightened as the pleasure mounted and mounted, and he could feel his toes begin to curl at the sensation.

“ _M- Mick! Miiiiiiiick!_ ” Tommy cried out as loud as he could. His entire body tightened up, then all the pressure released at once. Tommy’s screams soon died out in his throat, and he tightened his arms around Mick’s waist. The increase of pressure around his hips was enough to get Mick finishing, too. He moaned out loudly, and his pace slowed down as he hissed out Tommy’s name through clenched teeth.

As he fell on top of his lanky lover, Mick’s lips returned to his face, on his cheeks, his jaw. Tommy’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He groaned out weakly when he felt Mick’s hands slide up and down his body, rubbing at every inch he possibly could.

“Tommy… My sweet baby boy,” Mick sighed, nuzzling against him and placing one more kiss to his cheek. “I’m staying for the night… I expect breakfast in the morning…”

Tommy giggled, “I’ll bring you a whole plate of waffles.”

“And bacon, then I’ll kiss you for bringing it to me in bed.” Mick smiled at him, turning him over promptly and getting him ready to spoon him for the night. “G’night, baby.”

“Nighty-night,” Tommy sighed, rubbing his cheek into his pillow and shuffling back into Mick’s hold. “Love you~”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
